The Return
by POTOPhan09
Summary: After Christine left the Opera House, she married and had a daughter. Her name was Kagome de Chagny; everything like her mother, except for the innocence Christine displayed at her age. When her parents have her return to Paris, shes in for a surprise...
1. Prolouge

Summary: After Christine left the Opera House with Raoul, she married him and had a daughter. Her name was Kagome de Chagny; everything like her mother, except for the innocence Christine displayed at her age. Sure, Kagome believed in angels, but she didn't think there was an Angel of Music like her mother was always talking about. So when she returns to Paris with her parents, she was in for a big surprise…

Prologue: After the Phantom of the Opera

_It's over now the Music of the Night!_

Christine heard her Angel cry out before the sound of broken glass filled the air. Tears coursed down her face as she put a hand on Raoul's back. She didn't want to leave her Angel, but he told her to leave and she was obeying him. They made it back and Christine hoped that he had made it from the mob. She went straight to Madame Giry, who was outside the Opera house. She was waiting for Christine with open arms. Christine ran to her and almost tackled her, crying into her chest. It was all she could do to not go back to her Angel. Raoul came up behind her, panting and sweating. She hadn't noticed that he had been running after her after getting out of the tunnels.

"Christine, what happened to you?" Madame Giry looked down at Christine, whom was sobbing him her arms.

"We just escaped from the Phantom, Madame Giry… I think she just needs some rest before we leave Paris." Raoul sounded serious and Christine looked back at him with red eyes and a tear-stained face.

"Leave Paris? Why?" Christine looked at Raoul questionably.

"Christine, we've been through enough with this Phantom character. I think it would be best for both of us if we left here…" Raoul looked her in the eye and Christine sighed. When Raoul had put his innocent stubborn mind to something, there was no arguing with him. She nodded and gave Madame Giry one last squeeze, then returned to Raoul's side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and then headed for the motel that he had been staying at.

"Don't worry, my dear, we will be gone from this place in the morning…"

Christine whimpered a bit in her head as she put her hand on her growing stomach. After the night on the roof, her and Raoul kind of… you know. Anyway, she was pregnant with their child and when she had told him, he was even more protective of her. He would hardly let her out of his sight.

She sighed and once they got to their room, she laid on the bed and shut her eyes, falling into darkness. In her head, she thought one thing before sleep took her.

_He alone could make my song take flight…._

_9 months later…_

Christine was in Tokyo, Japan when her water broke. She had been in the hospital for 15 hours and still she was still pushing. She screamed as she felt something push through her opening. The nurse was in between her legs.

"The head is crowning…" The nurse looked at her and smiled. She screamed again and pushed, unable to hold it back any longer as she pushed. She could feel the little body passing though her opening as the nursed pulled and Raoul was right there holding her hand. The nurse smiled, cleaned up the baby, cut the umbilical cord and handed the crying baby girl to Christine. She smiled and started crying in joy. She hugged her daughter to her chest and looked up at Raoul

"What shall we name her, Darling?" Raoul asked.

"Kagome. Kagome de Chagny…"


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own the characters of POTO or InuYasha. Just as a side note, I'm not a big fan of Carlotta's or Raoul's, so as a spoiler, I'm probably going to kill them off sometime in the story.

I'm sorry the Prologue was short, but I'll try to make future chapters longer. And I'm sorry what I'm gonna do in this chapter….. Please read and review!

Regular

_Kagome singing_

**Phantom/Erik singing**

_**Kagome and Erik singing**_

Sesshomaru singing

_Kagome and Sesshomaru singing_

Kagura singing

Naraku singing

Kagura and Naraku singing

_Kagome and Naraku singing_

Chapter 1: Return to Paris

Walking down the hallway of her house, Kagome de Changy, age 17, was trying to find her parents which had called her to their room. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a long black dress with long sleeves that covered her hands. She had tried to find them there, but they were nowhere to be found in their bedroom. She found them in the living room. Her mother looked at her, wearing a worried look on her face. Kagome didn't like it when her mother had that look on her face.

"Kagome, your mother is sick and might not have that much longer to live. We've talked about it decided to go back to Paris where your mother lived. Would you like that? I know how much you like to sing, so we could go see the Opera Popularie. Would you like that?"

Kagome looked at her father in awe. She did love to sing and she had a magnificent voice which she got from her mother. She nodded and her father smiled and got up with her mother. Kagome saw her mother falter a bit and could see the sickness in her eyes. They packed and were out the door that day. They took a ship over to Paris from Japan, which they had been living since Kagome had been born.

As soon as Kagome took a step off the boat, the atmosphere was different. She could feel it and see it in her parents' eyes.

"Father, can we go to this Opera Popularie first?" Kagome looked at her parents as they flinched from the question.

"Of course we can, Kagome, but we will not be going in with you. We will go find a hotel and get settled in while you explore the Opera House."

"Yes, Father…"

They got into a carriage and started towards the Opera Popularie. Once they got there, Kagome stepped out of the carriage and kissed both of her parents on the cheeks. She turned and ran into the Opera House, full of excitement. She got to the stage and she stopped. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. She felt eyes on her coming from Box 5, but she didn't look to see who it was. Instead, she started to sing a song her mother had sung to her as a child to get to bed.

_Think of Me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye._

_Remember me_

_Once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try…_

She stopped singing, feeling someone behind her.

Erik's POV

Erik sat in his usual seat in Box 5, hidden, as rehearsal went on that day. Carlotta had left a while ago, thank god, but now her daughter was in the Opera, as leading Soprano and she was as bad as her mother. He was about to leave a while after rehearsal when he saw a flash of black in the darkness. He looked towards the stage and almost gasped in surprise; a woman with black hair and a black dress on with pale, but almost glowing skin, stood on the stage. He watched her and was about to leave when she started to sing.

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

He took a deep inhale. The woman sounded like Christine in every way, but with a mature voice. He ran down the stairs and crept up behind, waiting for her continue singing. He was so entranced with her singing, as he had at one point in time he had been with Christine's.

_Remember me_

_Once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try._

She stopped singing, causing him to snap out of his trance like state. He looked at her, her body tense.

Regular POV

She was about to turn around, but she felt hands at her waist and lips at her ears. Kagome shivered, but not from fear, but from anticipation.

"Don't turn…" A deep, almost musical monotone voice said. She shivered again. "Who are you and why are you in my Opera House?"

"My name is Kagome de Chagny. My mother is sick and wanted to come here before she died…" He stiffened. There was no more denying it; this was Christine's daughter and Christine was sick, about to die. He looked down at the girl, whose eyes were closed and a light flush on her cheeks. He could see the rapid rise and fall of her chest. He smirked; knowing what had entranced Christine years ago was now entrancing her daughter.

She looked up at him, her eyes going to his mask and her eyes widening. Her mother had told her the story of her Angel and the Phantom of the Opera. She opened her mouth again and started singing again.

_Mother once spoke of an angel,_

_I use to dream he'd appear._

_Now as I sing, _

_You are here now…._

_Mother's Angel of Music._

He looked down at her, memorized in her singing. So, Christine had spoken of him and her daughter had dreamed of him? That was interesting to hear. He pressed her back against his chest and shimmered his lips against her ear, enjoying her sudden gasp. He slowly started singing sweetly in her ear, lulling her to sleep. He carried her in his arms to his home, but before that he left a note on the stage, which read;

**Dear parents of Kagome de Chagny,**

**Do not fear for Ms. de Chagny. The Angel of Music has taken her under his wing. Do not attempt to see her again. If you do, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur…**

**I remain, your faithful servant,**

**OG**

He brought Kagome to his home, which was still underneath the Opera House. He smiled as she shifted in his arm, resting her head against the crook of his neck. He laid her on the bed that he once laid Christine on. He smiled and went to his music room and sat down at his organ. He rested his fingers on the keys and started to play **The Point of No Return**. He had often played this since Christine left him. He started to sing.

**You have come here**

**In pursuit of your deepest urge**

**In pursuit of that wish which till now, **

**Has been silent,**

**Silent.**

**I have brought you**

**That our passions may fuse and merge.**

**In your mind, you've already succumbed to me.**

**Dropped all defenses.**

**Completely succumbed to me.**

**Now you are here with me,**

**No second thoughts.**

**You've decided…**

**Decided.**

**Past the point of no return**

**No backward glances.**

**Our games of make-believe are at an end.**

**Past all thought of "if" or "when"**

**No use resisting**

**Abandon thought and let the dream descend.**

**What raging fires shall flood that soul?**

**What rich desire unlocks its toll?**

**What sweet seduction lies before us?**

**Past of the point no return**

**The final threshold.**

**What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?**

**Beyond the point of no return…**

He stopped playing, knowing that the next back was Christine's. He didn't know why he played it when she wasn't here with him. He sighed and eased off the piano.

_You have brought me,_

_To that moment where words run dry._

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence._

_Silence…_

_I have come here_

_Hardly knowing the reason why._

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining_

_Defenseless and silent._

_Now I am here with you_

_No second thoughts._

_I've decided…_

_Decided._

He looked back and saw Kagome coming out of her room, singing. He didn't know how she knew the song, but she sounded magnificent. Her voice fit the song like it was made for her and not her mother. She was still wearing her black dress and it made her look beautiful.

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion play has now at last begun._

_Past all thought of right or wrong._

_Once final question…_

_How long should we two wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom_

_When will the flames at last consume us?_

Kagome walked up to him, looking at him still playing the piano. She woke up hearing an organ playing and someone singing. She had heard her mother and father sing the song, but neither voice had sounded right in the song. Her parent's voices had lacked the passion that the song had been written from. She smiled and looked him over again, her eyes landing on his mask. Her mother also told her that her Angel had a distorted face underneath his mask. Once Kagome had been old enough, Christine had explained to her, in detail, what the right side of his face looked like and Kagome had a perfect mental picture of what that half of his face looked like.

Kagome felt a bit faint, so she sat slowly down on the floor. The man who had brought her here stood up and walked towards her.

"Are you alright, Madame?"


	3. AN

Hey, sorry i haven't updated in the past few months. I've been pretty busy. And my computer has been wiped clean twice, so i have to start over the chapters that I was working on. Please be as paisent(sp?) as you can. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 2

I'm back! And the story will continue! If I adjust the songs at all, it's just to fit the storyline. If I don't get to the chapters like before, I'm sorry. Finals are coming up and I had a sudden inspiration while listening to The Music of the Night. So, as always, I own nothing. I don't own Phantom or InuYasha. Though I wish I did lol. So…. Read and Review please!

* * *

"Are you alright, Mademoiselle?" Erik looked at her with tender eyes, though he knew her eyes were glued to his mask. He also knew that not only had he listened to her sing, but also the new owner of the Opera House had as well. This did not please him. The last time he had taken interest in a woman, which was Christine, he had let her shine and then she was taken away from him by that damn Count de Chagny.

"I'm fine… I just haven't sang like that before…" As she looked at his mask, she couldn't catch her breath fast enough. When her mother had told her about her Angel of Music, she hadn't believed her. She slowly got up, her dress rustling around her. As her blue eyes looked up at him again, she stumbles with her words as she slowly brushes her dress off. She crosses her arms across her chest, and looked at him, "I'm sorry for surprising you like that. I am also sorry, but I have to go. My mother will be worried about me. And my father… I don't even want to think about that."She bowed to him. "If you will be so kind, sir, will you show me the way out?"

He looked at her as if she were crazy. This was an angel he didn't want to let free. He started to approach her, trying to block her off as she backed up.

**I have brought you**

**To this seat of sweet music's throne.**

**To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music…**

**Music.**

**You have come here**

**For one purpose and one alone.**

**Since the moment I first heard you sing,**

**I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing**

**For my music.**

**My music.**

She steps back, shaking her head. _No_, she thought, _I will not become his replacement for mother… Never…_ With that thought, she slapped him, hard even to stun him and run like hell to the opening of the cave. She ran through water and muck, but finally found the stairs. She heard splashing behind her as well, but she ran up those stairs at a break neck speed. By the time she got to the top, she was out of breath and sweating. Her dress was soaked and her feet were bleeding, since her shoes were still in the cave. She limped out of the Opera house and pushed open the doors, covering her eyes as the sunlight hit her face. She walked out, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door and slid down it, her feet killing her. She whimpered as a shadow was cast over her, but she was too tired and too warn to look up. Before fading off into darkness, she remembered arms encircling her and lifting her up, bringing her back into the Opera House.

* * *

Sorry if it was too short. I was in a bit of a rush and I really just wanted to get this out there. I hope you enjoy this. And yes, I will try to be updating more often. Maybe even adding more fanfictions. Stay Tuned!


	5. Chapter 3

Here's another! I still can't believe I can just pick this up from where I left off 2 years ago. Anyway, sorry for the wait and for now, the chapters might vary in size, but please stay with me. I don't own anything. Please enjoy and RR!

* * *

As consciousness began to tickle at her senses again, the first thing she thought was why was her body cushioned by a very comfortable mattress. The last thing she remembered was… Her eyes shot open and immediately shut them again, whimpering as the light was too bright for her eyes. Just as that thought crossed her mind, the shades closed, and a male with a husky baritone voice started to speak.

"I thought I instructed these blinds to be kept shut. This woman has powerful parents and in the state I found her outside the Opera House, she needs her rest. Well, never mind then. Off with you! I will not have you disturbing her now." That voice tickled at her senses, telling her she knew this person from somewhere. She heard hurried footsteps and a door opening and shutting. More footsteps, heavier and controlled, then proceeded to make their way towards the bed she laid on. She tried to act as if she were still asleep, breathing deeply and evenly. A large, rough hand touched her face, caressed it as if in a lovely manner.

"Ms. de Chagny, I know you are awake. Please grace us with your presence in the waking world." She sighed and slowly started to open her eyes. As her eyes started to adjust to the light, she saw a dark shape above her, the hand still on her face. Blue met gold and she gasped a bit, remembering that eye color somewhere before, but where?

She slowly sat up, leaning against the carved headboard which was covered in plush pillows. The man's hand dropped from her face back to his side. She looked down at herself, seeing she was in a sleeping kimono from back home. And only one man had this kind of fashion sense and the money to keep this kind of material on hand. She looked back up and saw his full figure. His eyes were a dead giveaway, but his platinum white hair and fancy business suit gave it away all together. He saw the recognition in her eyes and smirked.

"Hn. And here I thought my little kitten wouldn't remember me." She giggled softly at the nickname, and it made her laugh at their little childhood joke; he was a dog youkai, and he was always chasing her around as a child, so he began to call her his little kitten. The markings of his birth were concealed, so it made him a little less recognizable, but Kagome knew better. He was still dangerous with or without the markings visible.

"Sesshomaru Taisho! What a surprise! What are you doing in Paris?"

"Well, my Little Kitten, that should be my question. I own this Opera House as of a year ago. The real question is, why are you in Paris? Everything okay with your family?" She frowned. She knew what he spoke of. When they had been kids, her only escape from her father's wraith when he was drunk was to run straight to him, crying and shaking. Raoul wasn't always the loving father he was now. Her mother's stories of her Angel of Music always irritated him, since she always told it with admiration in her voice. He knew Christine was and would always be in love with the Phantom, and there was nothing he could do or say to change that fact.

"No, actually. My mother… She's dying, Sessho. She got sick a while ago and Father sobered up to take care of her. She's almost on her death bed, and Father brought us here since this is where Mother grew up. He thinks it will be a good resting place for her…" Tears came to her eyes as she explained this to him. It was really hard to talk about. Kagome knew that you were supposed to bury your parents, but after you've grown old and experienced life. Her mother was still fairly young and not yet ready for Death's cold embrace. All Sesshomaru did was nod and listen to her. He took her hand and rubbed it gently and understandingly.

"I am truly sorry, Kitten. And I know this isn't the time for a subject for this, but I would like to know if you would like to work here, at the Opera House as a singer. I heard you on stage, and your voice is so much like your mother's. It would be an honor if you were to sing here." She gasped, putting her hand against her hand against her chest. Sing? Here? In the place where her mother was reunited with her father and where the Phantom still lurked under the depths of? She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She took a few deep breathes and began to speak again.

"I would love to, Sessho. I must talk to my parents about this first. They are probably worried sick about me…" She gracefully swung her legs over the bed and swiftly got up, smiling up down at him since he was sitting. He smirked back and got up as well. She had to crane her head back to look up at him. He had always been taller than her.

"I'll leave you to dress then. Your dress is drying and clothes for you are in the dresser. 10 minutes, Little Kitten." And with that, he left the room. She smiled as she watched him leave. She walked right to the dresser he said the clothes would be in. As she opened it, she gasped. These clothes were magnificent. She then turned to the closet and walked towards it as well, opening it. She gasped in awe again. These dresses! They were so beautiful. She took one out and it was white with black seams, and a beautiful diamond brooch hanging at the bottom of the V-neck. She set it on the bed and stripped. She looked over her shoulder at the full length mirror across the room from her. There was a scar that went from her tail bone to the middle of her back. Like she told Sesshomaru, her father wasn't always the loving and caring as he was now. In one of his drunken rages, he had thrown a glass bottle at her while her back was turned and it broke on impact, the bottle pieces cutting into her back. Blood was everywhere and she laid on the floor, crying.

Her eyes closed, the memory fading again. She turned back to the bed and picked up the dress, putting it on after putting on her undergarments. She looked back at the mirror and smiled, the dress looking perfect on her body. The top of the dress clung to the sides of her arms, right under her shoulders, dipping into her cleavage. The brooch was snug in between in her breasts as well. She looked on the dresser and spotted a brush. She picked it up and smoothly pulled it through her hair before lightly setting it back down. She began heading towards the door, but stopped. She wondered how Sesshomaru came into owning the Opera House, but she just shrugged and began walking towards the door once more. When she opened it, she walked to the carriage that waited outside for her, and Sesshomaru was already in it.


	6. Another AN :(

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a very long time, but I believe that I have lost the inspiration to write this story… If you would wish to adopt this story, just message me and I will read over your previous work and see if you have what it takes to adopt this story. Please and thank you, because I do not believe I have what it takes to continue and complete this story.


End file.
